


Family Addition

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is determined to discover the secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Addition

Title: Family Addition  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Draco is determined to discover the secret.  
Word Count: 1000  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: AU  
A/N: Written for the Hex Files Oct/Nov challenge, prompt# 3:Narcissa Malfoy knows something no one else alive knows... except for Harry Potter. Exactly 1000 words, including these three of my favourites from the final chapter of DH: spirit, dare, and bitch.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Family Addition

~

Draco trusted Harry. After all, he’d given up a lot for him, including a chance to marry a pureblood witch. The benefits of this sacrifice were clear, however. His lover was the most famous wizard of the age, they made quite the couple when they were in public, _and_ there was the amazing sex.

Of course, Harry had sacrificed as well, although to Draco’s mind, having to give up that Weasley bitch was hardly a problem. Still, Harry saw it as such, so Draco bit his tongue when her name came up and smiled when Harry praised him for his understanding.

Draco didn’t have limitless restraint, however. He recognized he was a fundamentally jealous man. Thus, when he saw Harry and his own mother ensconced at a cozy table in an exclusive restaurant, the shaft of hurt and pain that went through him wasn’t surprising.

They looked relaxed, cosy, _friendly_ , and Draco wondered what secrets they were sharing.

The friendship that had sprung up between Harry and his mother had surprised Draco, but he’d not thought that much about it, until now. The idea that they were meeting in secret was... disturbing.

Harry raised his glass and Narcissa smiled, toasting him. They finished their meal and, as Draco watched, Narcissa handed Harry a package. Harry rose, brushing a kiss across the back of Narcissa’s hand before leaving.

Draco scowled, turning away. He would get to the bottom of this soon enough. Harry would tell him about it.

Only he didn’t. Draco didn’t ask him directly, of course, instead, he hinted about it that evening, asking Harry how his day had been, if he’d done anything unusual, and when Harry wasn’t forthcoming, Draco scowled and went to bed, pouting when Harry didn’t join him until after he’d fallen into a fitful sleep.

The morning found Draco in a better mood, the wake up blow job Harry had given him had gone a long way to repairing the one-sided rift.

When Harry left for the day, Draco decided to visit his mother, hoping she would tell him what was going on. He knew better than to try a direct question on another Slytherin, however, so he planned his strategy carefully.

Draco left the manor that evening more frustrated than ever. Narcissa had adroitly dodged his questions, even daring to intimate that Draco should try to spend more time with Harry rather than with her!

Letting himself into the house he shared with Harry, Draco sighed dispiritedly. He had to know what Harry was up to with his mother, and he had to know now. “Harry?” he called.

“Here!”

Draco followed Harry’s voice, finding him out on the patio. “What are you...?” He paused, eyes widening as he took in the scene.

Candles floated about, illuminating the area with a soft glow.

Harry, perched on the chaise lounge, smiled up at him. “Care to join me?” he purred, patting the seat next to him.

Draco froze, his every thought flying out of his head as he took in Harry’s casual outfit and artfully unbuttoned shirt. “Huh?” he said cleverly.

Harry stood up and sauntered over to him, and the few functioning brain cells Draco had quit at that moment. Harry was barefooted, so sexy he made Draco ache, and the light in his eyes made Draco want to drag him to bed.

“Mm, glad you’re home,” Harry murmured, taking Draco’s hands in his and pulling him forward. “We need to talk.”

Draco followed willingly, allowing Harry to seat him on the chaise. Harry sat down next to him, still clasping his hands, appearing slightly nervous.

“What are we talking about?” Draco asked.

Harry blushed. “I have a confession,” he said. “I’ve been talking to your mother.”

“About what?”

“My intentions towards you.”

Draco blinked. Was that what he had seen? His mother haranguing his lover? How dare she? “Oh Merlin. Harry, I’m sorry, if she cornered you...”

“No! Oh no, Draco. I asked her for a meeting. I wanted her blessing, and her help with your father.”

“Blessing?” Draco stared as Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Slipping off the sofa, Harry kneeled at Draco’s feet, offering the half opened box. The blood began rushing in Draco’s ears as he recognized the Malfoy bonding rings and realized what was happening.

“...bond with me?” Harry finished.

Although he hadn’t heard the entire question, Draco knew the answer to this one by heart. “Yes!” he practically screamed, flinging himself at Harry.

They tumbled onto the floor, laughing as they hugged each other, and soon, they were snogging deeply, Draco running greedy hands over Harry as if to reassure himself that he was real.

The floor was hard, however, and soon both men paused, agreeing by mutual consent to transfer this activity to their bedroom. They retrieved the ring box, which had rolled away, and after an emotional moment where Harry kissed Draco’s hand and placed the ring on his finger, and Draco did the same, they Apparated.

Draco made slow and passionate love to Harry, taking his time, caressing every part of his body with hands and mouth and tongue so much so that by the time he entered Harry it was a relief. They groaned as they moved together, their every word and sigh an expression of their feelings for each other. When Draco spilled inside Harry and collapsed on top of him, both men fell asleep immediately.

~

Narcissa smiled, clearing the crystal ball. They were such a sweet couple! Now that Draco was settled it was time to take care of _her_ little problem. She chuckled. Draco would be quite the father, and brother.

Patting her still flat belly she walked upstairs to tell Lucius they should schedule an appointment with the mediwizard. Perhaps she should make an appointment for Harry as well? The Fertility Spell in the bonding rings was quite strong...

She shook her head. She would let them have their innocence for now.

~


End file.
